Into the Lion's Den
by taylsofelysium
Summary: Eist/Calanthe Destiny comes in many forms. What if Cirilla and Pavetta were not the only cubs of Cintra? AU. Takes Place approximately three years after Pavetta's betrothal feast.
1. Chapter 1: Of Gods and Goddesses

Chapter 1: Of Gods and Goddesses

Eist Tuirseach was a man of simple needs. Despite being born in the fiery flames of privilege and Skelligan tradition he was not one who held the desire for power or wealth. In fact, he was more than happy to hand those duties to that of his brother. For decades he served as his brother's right hand man, overseeing the safety of the isles as naval commander and did so happily. A true islander, he loved everything about the sea: the sparkle of it from a bright, sunny day, the gentle ease it would carry the ship, even its unpredictable nature captivated Eist. Upon a ship, staring at the open blue, gently rocked by the waves was where he felt most at home. At least, until the more recent years. Despite his years as a bachelor with only the sea as his mistress, all that had changed when he met her.

His wife…

Queen Calanthe was everything he ever wanted but never knew he needed. In her he found all that he loved about the sea, embodied within a woman. His Queen was of a strong ruthlessness, sheer strength, yet coupled with a gentleness that, though may go unnoticed and unappreciated by others was present nonetheless. She was everything to him and not a day went by that he failed to thank Destiny for deeming him worthy to serve her, at her side by sword and hand.

It was this duty that lead Eist to find himself where he currently stood, upon the starboard of a ship knots away from Cintra's southernmost harbor where reports of upstarts and merchant ship raids had reached the Queen, leading her to send her husband to oversee the matter, which is where he found himself for the past few weeks. With the Skellegan skill of his crew, the raids were easy enough to overthrow and the upstarts gradually crumbled as they tasted Cintran steel. He was on the last of the battles against the raiders when an unmarked ship made its way to the horizon, taking deck near the crew's encampment at the harbor. Ever the watchful commander, Eist demanded the hoist of the colors and was pleasantly surprised to find none other but the banners of Cintra to grace his battle-worn eyes with none other than his Queen at the helm, decked in armor.

"I can't leave my husband to have all the fun now, can I?" her voice called out as the ships made contact. One could have sworn Eist had sprouted wings as he quickly joined his wife's side.

"The time has come for Pavetta to begin to learn the ways of the court so she shall oversee the courtly duties while I am away. Mousesack is with her now to aid her so I thought what better time to see how the Cintran knights fare upon naval warfare. It is good for one's blood and humors, after all." the Queen had explained, the smirk ever present. Her explanation had fallen on deaf ears, however, as Eist engulfed his wife in his arms amidst the cat calls and the cheers of the men, to which the Queen only half heartedly rolled her eyes and glared at before greeting her husband in return.

That evening marked the last of the battles against the upstarts and raiders, as Eist and his Queen crushed them once and for all, together, their swords in hand back to back, ensuring none could harm the other. The battle, if it could even be called that was over almost as soon as it had begun. Cintra had been a powerful force to be reckoned with prior and with the Skellige navy alongside it the country had become what many, including the Queen believed to be invincible. The moon had just eclipsed within the night sky when the King and Queen retired to their chambers upon Eist's ship. He could still picture how Calanthe looked that night. Her hair, held in braids was slightly askew and half undone from the battle and her face was flecked with dirt and blood of the traitors they slew. Her eyes, however, was what captured Eist's attention and swelled his heart even further with love and devotion. What typically stood as hard, calculating shards of onyx were now pools of liquid chocolate, brimming with not only in delight at defeating her enemy, but also pride in keeping her country safe by her very blood and sweet. Here in this moment was when Calanthe was the most beautiful to Eist. Of course she was breathtaking adorned in fine gowns and jeweled crowns as befitting to a regal Queen, but here, standing before him decked in armor, sweat, dirt, and blood was that of a vision of the Lioness, the fiercest of warriors and a beauty that none would ever eclipse.

He could barely pry the last of the armor off of his wife before his warm hands replaced the grip of the cold metal upon her flesh and he toppled the great Lioness. At least, momentarily. Calanthe was a lioness, after all, and soon pushed him over the edge in more ways than one, repeatedly.

This was about six weeks ago. Sadly, duty soon followed and his wife had to return to the capital the morning after while Eist oversaw the capture of the last of the rabble as well as the defense fortifications of the harbor to avoid any future raidings. The days could not pass enough and the Skelligan found himself mimicking his wife's habits of working into all hours of the night in an effort to finish the work as quickly as possible. Thankfully his efforts had paid off and the fortifications were completed ahead of time, allowing him to finally be en route to return home, not to the Isles that raised him or the throne room he now found himself often times sitting, but to the arms of his wife.

Queen Calanthe sat upon her work desk of her personal chambers, willing herself to press onward and finishing the correspondence to Sodden before her. Though she still held a quill in her hand, her fingers of the other hand pressed upon the bridge of her nose. It had been several minutes since a word was last written as the Queen found herself plagued by an intense bout of fatigue. While she found delight and empowerment upon a battlefield, the administrative duties that came with her crown seemed to always seep the energy from her. What added insult to injury was that there was often very little point to it, aside from the stroking of men's egos, whether it be two nobleman whos dispute required her to resolve, or a fellow monarch requesting Cintra's aid or input in one matter or another. It was peacocking at its finest and she held no use or taste for it. These past few weeks in particular had been difficult for the Queen and it had begun to take its toll on her. She prided herself on her work ethic, but in the days of late it was getting increasingly hard for her to maintain her stamina and her normal habits of working into the late hours of the night. She was grateful more than ever that Pavetta carried both willingness and, more recently, greater ability to assist in the business of the court, particularly as lately the fatigue appeared to be accompanied by nausea and dizziness, which had only shortened her patience and worsened her mood, a fact that the castle was distinctly aware of, particularly the Temerian Nobleman who had learned the hard way that the Queen was not in the mood to be trifled with.

A knock on the door halted the Queen's thoughts. Quickly, removing her hand from her face, she straightened her posture. Regardless of how she felt, she could not and would not show weakness. "Enter" she called out, expecting yet another courtier or nobleman to press her further.

To her relief it was Pavetta entering with a smile on her face and a two year old Ciri on her hip. Calanthe returned the smile, visibly relaxing at the sight of her beloved cubs. She opened her arms in greeting for the toddler, allowing Pavetta to place her child in her arms.

"Hello, little one" Calanthe greeted, pressing a kiss to the child's forehead.

"I heard you and the Timerian ambassador had quite the discussion" Pavetta said as she took a seat next to her mother. News had been bustling throughout the castle about the Queen's fury at an ambassador, yet another display of the Queen's exceptionally short temper. Pavetta had the sense to not add that many castle occupants were eagerly counting the days to King Eist's arrival, lest the King be able to soothe the ill mood of their Queen. One Knight even had the gaul to comment on the Queen needing some "Skelligan Sausage" as a remedy for her temper.

Calanthe scoffed, bouncing Ciri lightly on her lap, leading to a gurgle of happiness from the child. "I have no use for idle gossip. I've always made that abundantly clear but it seems others require reminding" The Timerian Ambassador had been sent by the Dowager Queen Sancia who had claimed to have urgent business to discuss with Queen Calanthe. Out of courtesy for the Dowager Queen of a neighboring Kingdom Calanthe had granted the ambassador an audience only to lose an hour of her life to his foolishness. Apparently the ambassador felt that Cintra ought to be aware of Temeria's current scandal of its incestuous rulers, a fact that Calanthe personally and politically held no interest in, which only fueled Calanthe's irritation further. When the nobleman finally finished his overly long description, Calanthe wasted no time in expressing her displeasure, chastising the lord on wasting her time on useless gossip. As such, the Ambassador was left scurrying back to Temeria in both sheer terror and shame.

Pavetta quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "What happened to diplomacy and keeping that 'mask of neutrality'?"

"My courtesy doesn't extend to fools who have no courtesy for my time. Because of that cretin I lost nearly an hour of my noon. I'll likely be working til midnight to finish the rest of my correspondence. Can you manage the entertainment of the other ambassadors at dinner tonight?"

"Of course. Duny has struck up quite the friendship with the Nilfgaardian ambassador so between the two of us and Mousesack we should be able to manage what is left of them. Shall I have dinner sent here for you?"

The thought of food lead the Queen to grimace. "No, don't bother. I have no appetite for food"

Pavetta frowned. "Are you certain? You didn't eat at breakfast and barely ate at the midday meal".

"Mmm. The loads of shit upon these parchments have taken my apetite" the Queen replied, handing the baby back to her mother, smoothing the golden locks as she did so, before picking up her quil and returning to her correspondence once more.

The frown on Pavetta's face deepened, her cerulean eyes studying her mother's appearance. While her mother kept on her mask as the invincible Lioness for court, Pavetta knew better. She could see her Mother's paler complexion, the dark circles beginning to appear underneath her eyes, and the fatigue that would flicker on her face behind closed doors. She pondered the reasonings why before settling one. "I do wish you would try to have something. I wouldn't want Eist to be cross with me for allowing you to waste into nothing. He returns in a fortnight, does he not?"

Though Calanthe did not make eye contact with her daughter, a flicker of a smile appeared on Calanthe's face at the mention of her husband, a fact that did not go unnoticed to Pavetta and coaxed a wider smile from her as well.

"Hardly. The smile is as ever-present on the man's face as the parchments at my desk. What could ever pull the smile asunder from him?" She would never admit it and always hide it beneath disapproving looks but Eist's unwavering optimism and good nature was one of several reasons she loved the man so deeply.

"An ill wife!" Pavetta replied. She dropped her tone lower so that only the Lioness could hear her. "Mother… you aren't well. I can see it, Duny can see it, the Kingdom can see it, and Eist will see it."

Calanthe opened her mouth to protest but was beaten by Pavetta.

"Please." she pleaded. "Have a bite of dinner and let Mousesack look over you, just to be sure all is well." despite the strength the last few years as a Mother and experience as a more tenured member of the Royal Family had given her, the sensitive part of Pavetta couldn't stop the tears to well in her sapphire orbs, leading to Calanthe conceding. Fierce as she may be, even a Lioness would defer and give in, for her cubs.

"Very well, enough with the waterworks. Have the servants bring something light and I shall visit Mousesack this evening" she sighed.

Pavetta smiled in relief. "Thank you, Mother" giving her Mother a kiss Pavetta left, infant in tow, much more relieved than when she first entered.

As the door closed signalling Pavetta's exit, Calanthe sighed, leaning back in her chair, the dizziness still present, with nausea creeping at the mention of food. Pavetta did have a point. She was getting worse, rather than better and something needed to be done, especially if her state was now noticed by her subjects. With a sigh, she tossed the parchment aside, rising and exiting her rooms. Sure enough, a swarm of courtiers engulfed her, to which she dismissed with a simple "Away!". The rest of the room blurred out of focus until the Queen reached her destination. With a knock on the door, she waited. It was not long before her knock went answered.

"My Queen!" Mousesack bowed. "How may I be of service to you?"


	2. Chapter 2: In the Stars

Chapter 2: In the Stars

"My Queen!" Mousesack bowed. "How may I be of service to you?" Druid may he be, but seer he was not so he was not quite sure what brought his Queen to him.

"I must speak to you, privately." she commanded, her voice a bit breathless from both exertion from her newfound fatigue and effort to keep her voice low, away from prying eyes and ears.

"Of course," he quickly widened the door further to allow his Queen passage to his quarters, dismissing the page boy. The Queen took a seat at the head of the table of his workspace, waiting for him to do the same. When he was seated and she was certain the room was empty, the Queen preceded.

"I need you to run a diagnosis on me, with your tonics. I-I've not been well." Calanthe admitted, looking down in slight shame. Ever the consummate warrior, she loathed showing weakness at all costs. It was why she found herself here, in the counsel of her most trusted adviser rather than a Healer or Physician. She could count on Mousesack for his discretion and certainly for his skill.

"But of course, your Grace!" he bowed his head in obedience before rising to his alchemy bench. He gathered various herbs from his bench and set about grinding them to powder for a nearby clear vial. "If I may, what is it that ails you, my Queen? Headaches?" he ventured a guess. Monarchy and migraines came hand in hand, after all, and it wouldn't be the first time the Queen came to him requesting a remedy for such.

"If only!" the Queen sighed. "I should be glad of pain, for that I can manage and work through. No, it is this damn fatigue. It's got me so behind on my duties. I used to be able to work until dawn easily enough, but now I struggle to make it past the rise of the moon."

"Have you a fever?"

"No, no fever. Just this blasted vertigo and, as of late, nausea. The smell of food is utterly vile to me. Truthfully, it's why I've opted to withdraw from meals, less I be ill in front of the court. Wouldn't that be a sight? The Lioness retching before her subjects?" she scoffed.

To this, Mousesack paused in his ministrations of the herbs. Nausea? The Druid treaded carefully, the seeds of suspicion gradually sown. "How long has this been going on, your Grace? Did you feel this way prior to your trip to the south countryside to meet the King?"

"No, this started after I returned. Do you suppose I caught something while out on the sea?"

The Druid knew better than to speak his first thoughts to the question and smiled inwardly. The Queen likely caught something while she was out on sea, indeed. He focused on his mortar, grinding the herbs into a fine powder and inserting it into the vial, which he shook as he made his way to the Queen. "We'll find out soon enough, your Grace." he placed the vial and held his hand out to his Queen. She offered hers in return, pulling a dagger from within her robe and handing the same to her Druid. Gently, the Druid unsheathed the dagger, pressing the tip into the Queen's index finger. She barely winced as the blade drew blood, which the Mage caught within the vial, returning the dagger to his Queen.

The blood droplets swirled within the vial, turning the liquid within various colors before settling on a deep, royal purple. The Mage smiled, but it went unnoticed by his Queen.

"Is it illness? I've heard of various illnesses that can be carried by sea. The Skelleg folk talk about it often enough during dinner", her nose wrinkled slightly at the thought. The Skelleg folk that now filled her court loved to share stories of their adventures overseas and never spared details, including that of the various bugs and plagues that may creep upon a sailor onboard a ship. One even felt the need to show his feet upon the dinner table, devoid of toes, to demonstrate one illnesses effects upon the body, much to the Queen's disgust. Her husband had gotten an earful from her that night about the need to instruct his people on courtly decorum.

"No, tis not a sickness, your Grace. Far from it, in fact. It appears I owe both you and the King my congratulations. Tis not an illness, but a child that you carry."

The Queen was silent with an unreadable expression for several minutes before shaking her head at the Druid. "You grow too bold, Mousesack, with your pitiful attempts at humor."

"Tis not a joke, my Queen. The vial does not lie."

She scoffed. "I am beyond my childbearing years, Mousesack. It is impossible for me to be with child."

"You've yet to reach forty winters, your Grace. Women have been known to have children past that. Combined with your Elder blood, you are still very much in your prime." he reasoned.

The Queen, however, was not convinced. Her mind struggled to accept this revelation, though it spun in its attempts to. "It was hard enough conceiving Pavetta and I was a lass when she was born. Surely the years and wars I've fought since then would have rendered it impossible." Calanthe thought of all the potions, herbs, and remedies she undertook in an effort to conceive. It had taken years to succeed and even then it resulted in only one pregnancy and child. It didn't help that in the years that followed were filled with several wars, some of which resulted in injuries to the Queen that Healers advised would hinder her ability to conceive, if not eliminate the ability completely. A lack of more children and future heirs was a reality the Queen had long made peace with "Destiny has not been kind to me. What would change that now, for Destiny to bless me with a child?" she uttered softly, looking down.

Mousesack smiled softly, taking his Queen's hand in a familial way. "Aye, Destiny has taken much from you, your Grace, more than is fair. Perhaps, however, with this child, Destiny shows its merciful nature and kindness."

The Queen still said nothing, keeping her eyes on the ground in deep thought. For a moment, Mousesack could have sworn he saw her lip quiver before she cleared her throat and sniffed, meeting his eyes once more. "Is all well with my child?"

Mousesack nodded. "Very much so, my Queen. The vial would have indicated otherwise. Based on the hue of it, I would say you were about six weeks along. Does that sound about right?"

Thoughts of the night six weeks ago instantly came to Calanthe's mind, causing her skin to warm and flush. She could still see the oceanic pools of Eist's eyes, filled with desire for her, feel his calloused hands upon her flesh, and taste the salt of his kiss as they rocked together upon the waters of the sea within their war ship. The memory was enough to send a stab of yearning within her for her husband. Leave it to Eist Tuirseach to impregnate her upon a warship, she thought dryly. Calanthe nodded in confirmation for the Druid.

"I would caution you on overexerting yourself, your Majesty. Skellegan babes are notoriously difficult to bear and birth, even moreso for women not from the Isles. Rest often to recover and maintain your energy."

"I shall."

"Very good, my Queen. I have no doubt the King will assist in ensuring you receive the proper amount of rest and care. I can only imagine how thrilled he shall be when he learns about your incoming new arrival."

The Queen couldn't help but smile to that. Mousesack was right. Eist was sure to be thrilled at the news of her pregnancy. While he may not yet have had children of his own, Calanthe knew beyond all doubt he would excel as a Father, for he showed much love not only to his nieces and nephews but that to Pavetta and Ciri, seeing and treating them as his own. The Queen was not one to daydream but she could not help but envision her beloved holding a child of raven hair and sapphire eyes within his arms, humming a Skellegen tune. "Aye, that he will," she agreed. "Thank you, Mousesack, for your council and assistance." she squeezed the hand that still held hers in thanks and farewell.

"Please let me know if you need anything further, my Queen" the mage bowed.

The Queen nodded in agreement as she exited the mage's chambers, proceeding back to her own. Her mind still reeled with the news but the shock was slowly wearing off to be replaced with acceptance and awe. **

Using every ounce of Oceanographic and Astronomy knowledge he had, Eist made his way back to the city in record time, nearly a fortnight earlier than anticipated . His own crew were surprised at their speed, and it had earned him quite a bit of teasing, particularly from his nephew Crach an Craite who had accompanied him on this endeavor with the other Skelligen men. Gone were the days of their Jarl reluctant to leave his beloved ocean to return to land. Now, here stood a man eager to return home to his family, particularly the arms of his wife.  
The crew mounted horses at the harbor not long after laying anchor, not even stopping to rest at the nearby Inn. It was both eagerness to see his wife and also of necessity to maintain the surprise that guided this decision. He had worked hard during his time overseas to ensure his early arrival. In fact, his wife was not expecting him for at least another half moon and he did not want to spoil the fruits of his labor. The plan seemed to work as the Castle Guards did not anticipate the crew's arrival and it was only when he raised his banners that the Gates opened for the King.  
"Welcome back, Sire! We did not expect to see you and your men so soon!" Robard, the Captain of the Guard exclaimed, bowing to his King.  
"Never underestimate the skill of the sea hounds of Skellige" the King grinned, giving the Captain a pat on the back. "How fares the City?"  
"The City is well, your Grace. No recent reports of trouble, aside from the usual occasional rabble between lads at the taverns and such but nothing severe"  
"Very good. And my Queen? Is she in the throne room?"  
"I believe in her chambers, your Grace. She was not present at the evening meal"  
Eist nodded, slightly concerned at that. It was not unusual for his Queen to miss meals for favor of working at her desk so he did not think much of it. He wouldn't let it continue though. Now that he was back he would ensure she was looked after and not overexerting herself. It wouldn't due to have an ill and weary wife. "Very well. She's likely still working on correspondence and worked through the meal. Have dinner prepared for my men and beds warmed for them. They deserve a good, hot meal and rest. I shall dine with my one of the servants bring up dinner for the both of us but, be sure that they leave it in the sitting area, outside the bed chamber door" he gave the Captain a cheeky grin and wink.  
The old Captain chuckled and bowed his head. "As you command, sire".  
Eist nodded and gave him one last pat on the back in thanks. "Eat, drink and rest up, men. I shall take my leave and see you on the morrow"  
"Shall I greet Her Majesty with you?" Crach asked, his mind thinking of the courtly decorum that, as of late, his Uncle had pressed so firmly into his mind.  
"Fuck no. I haven't seen my wife in six weeks. You can fuck your hairy ass off and greet her in the morning. And when I say morning I do not mean early in the morning, lest you find yourself with your balls cut off. And not by me, mind you! Am I clear?" The King scanned his crew and castle garrison, with a mischievous grin.  
"As a bell. And horribly visual too. Good night, Uncle. Thank you for your parting words of wisdom, as always" Crac nodded with a slight grimace, his mind now filled with images of his Aunt and Uncle. While Crac, being a young lad, without a doubt carried similar humor with his companions it was quite different when your Uncle uttered the same joke to you. His nephew's reaction only drew a wider smile from him, and the King walked away with a greater bounce to his step.  
"Come lads, let us drink to forget the horrors of war we have seen, and drink again to forget the horrors we have now heard" Crac announced to the crew, leading to cheers from the men. " Captain, my friend, join us. For at least a drink in homecoming. With what my Uncle has so kindly shared it seems the Queen will be occupied and a quick drink will go unnoticed" he invited his friend and comrade in arms.  
"Very well, sir. A quick drink," the Captain nodded. As firm of a believer he was in duty, he could not deny the Skellegans a quick drink in celebration of their safe return, for just as their Jarl and Queen had joined in harmonious union, so too had brotherhood developed between the Skellegan soldiers and Cintran Knights.  
This faith in each other had deepened so greatly that there was no fear of treason or betrayal when one brave Knight spoke the words they all thought "You know I really do thank God you lot are back with the King. Any longer and I fear the Queen would have taken all our balls"

Calanthe stood in the balcony, staring out at her country. The hour was late so the streets were empty, with only candlelight and moonlight illuminating the stone walls of the city. Her correspondence still lay, half done, upon her desk, for her mind was still preoccupied pondering the news she received earlier. The Monarch and Warrior in her thought of the ramifications for her Kingdom, particularly the benefits another Heir would bring for both Cintra and Skelleg and what this could mean for their legacies. As a woman, she thought of what it meant for her and her husband to have a child of their own. Ever the Lioness, she loved her cubs fiercely and, had she had a say, her hall would have been filled with them, a true Lions Den. But alas, it was not meant to be. For all of her efforts of imbibing various tonics, potions, and herbs while pressing her foolish late husband in further efforts she bore no more children, aside from Pavetta. Though she never voiced it beyond her own mind, it had hurt the Lioness deeply to know that for all of her victories in a man's world, she had failed at the basic task of a woman.  
But yet here she was, decades later, circumstances utterly changed. Despite the years that had passed, battles fought, and wounds sustained, not to mention having her own grandchild, she was unexpectedly pregnant. She and Eist had never even discussed children, both thinking it was an impossible outcome given their circumstances. Now that was to change and she wondered how to share this news with her husband.  
Her ears perked as she heard a slight rustle behind her, her time in battle keeping her senses sharp. She was not alone. Discreetly, her hand slid within the pocket of her dress, her fingers wrapping around the hilt of her dagger she kept on her at all times. As she heard the intruder approach closer, her grip tightened and she slowly unsheathed it.  
It was only when she smelled the familiar scent of salt that she halted her advances and smiled inwardly. "You know, It's rude to linger at a doorway, gaping. Not to mention, dangerous..."  
"What can I say, I've always been drawn to the dangers in life, both at sea and on land," her husband chuckled as he closed the remaining distance between them and wrapped his arms around her took a moment to bury his nose within his wife's hair, reveling in her familiar scent of vanilla before his lips began trailing soft kisses upon her neck. "Have you missed me?"  
"You were gone? Hmm, I hardly noticed." She quipped, though despite her words her frame visibly softened, leaning into the warm touch of her husband, feeling at greater ease than she had been in weeks.  
"Alas! Gone for a few moons and already I have been replaced by my Queen. Serves me right for leaving a brood of Skellegans in my midst. Too much competition, I see. " he shook his head in mock defeat.  
Playfully, the queen wriggled her lower half against her husband, smirking at the sharp intake of breath from him before she turned to face him and rest her eyes upon his craggy face. Her hands trailed up his chest, reveling in the sped up beat of his heart and the thrill of knowing it was for her. She placed her hand upon his cheek, stroking the gruff texture of his face, delighting in the fire she saw in his grey orbs, knowing it was all hers. "Never," she whispered before pressing a searing kiss to his lips They lay in bed after, curled underneath the sheets, flesh to flesh. Both were exhausted but beyond content. It was moments like this that Calanthe found the greatest solace in. There was no queen, there was no Lioness. There was simply a woman, wrapped in the comfort of her husband's arms, reveling in the love and security she found in them that she was long denied in her lifetime.  
"Have I succeeded in reassuring you and easing your fears, my dear sir?"  
The corners of Eist's mouth twitched, his left hand gently scratching the length of her back. "I've never known you to not succeed, my Queen, particularly when you use that lovely method with your tongue upon my..." she gave him a playful swat on the chest, leading him to chuckle heartily and press a kiss upon her brow.  
She gave a soft rare smile upon his chest. "You were partially correct though."  
"Oh?"  
"There certainly are many Skellegans in our midst. One in particular has made their presence known"  
Eists brow furrowed, "Who, Crac? Oh my love, I know he can be uncouth and ignorant to courtly decorum but he means well. His heart is always in the right place." He assumed she meant his flame haired nephew who had made himself quite at home in Cintra, feeling so at ease that he was comfortable referring to the Queen as "Auntie Cal" with a bright beam, much to the Queen's displeasure.  
Calanthe shook her head. With their marriage and newformed alliance many Skellegan soldiers naturally filled her halls, reflecting their union. There were certainly cultural differences, particularly in the beginning, between the rowdy Skellegan crew and the reserved knights but Calanthe had to admit, even if only to herself, that they were good for the spirits of her men and energy of her court. They all now got along quite well and her court had turned into a merrier, stronger one with the sea hounds and Knights spending much time in each other's company. Calanthe, being an experienced warrior, knew that the key to success was in ensuring the health and happiness of her men. Crac, in particular was of great help. He was much like Eist. Despite being born to nobility Crac saw himself no different than any others and would often sit with her Cintrans, regardless if they were Squire or Commander. While he was crude and boorish at times he came from good stock and was of a good heart. Here was a lad who was robbed of a marriage agreement and crown but never once did he hold it against Calanthe or her daughter and instead welcomed them to his family.  
"No, not Crac. And you know how I feel about the lad. He is always welcome here as a member of our family. No, my dear, this Skellegan is a bit closer than you may realize." She parted from his arms to raise herself on her side so that they were facing each other. Gently, she grasped his hand and placed it upon her still flat abdomen "It seems we were quite productive in more ways than one upon your ship"  
The Queen waited with bated breath for her husband's reaction. She wasn't quite sure what she was expecting from Eist, if it were whooping, cheering, perhaps even a tear. What she wasn't expecting, however was silence. Tense silence.  
He brow furrowed in concern, the dying fire concealing her husband's face from her, a fact which Calanthe could not discern if it was a blessing or a curse that she could not see him. "Eist... did you hear me?"  
His hand slipped from atop her abdomen, falling flatly to his side. Still in a silent trance he pulled further away from her side and sat up on the bed. As he did so, the angle allowed for the moon's beam to illuminate through the window and reveal his face to Calanthe.  
You would have found greater cheer on a man's face in a graveyard.  
"How could this have happened?" He breathed out softly. The light sheen of sweat on his brow previously from their activities now a cold one of fear.  
Calanthe gaped at her husband briefly, willing herself to maintain her composure, for his reaction had caught her off guard, which did not happen often. "Need that be a question you ask of me, considering the past hour?" She retorted, raising herself to sit up as well. She thought perhaps it was shock afflicting her husband and waited patiently for him to regain his bearings, but to no avail. Several minutes passed and he was still left sputtering and mumbling what she thought was nonsense, with each second dwindling her patience.  
"This can't be... what have I done?" He breathed out, his hand running shakily through his hair.  
"Is the thought of a child with me so horrendous?" Calanthe asked, still confused at the disarray her husband at become at her news.  
"Yes!" He husband exclaimed.  
Her years on the battlefield had left her with many injuries from swords, arrows, maces, even a javelin through her armor once. But all of those wounds were nothing compared to the one her husband just inflicted. She inhaled sharply, attempting to will away the tears that were begging to fill her eyes, despite her attempts at dismissing them.  
Her husband noticed instantly and it seemed to snap him out of his trance. "My love, I-"  
"Get out." She whispered.  
"Calanthe, it isn't-" he attempted to explain.  
The Lioness was not to hear it. With a voice of the utmost cold she uttered lowly, "I command it" Never before had she pulled rank on him, until now. He had hurt her as Calanthe, and now he would suffer her as Queen.  
Defeated, the King nodded slowly, knowing better than to press on forward. Wordlessly here rose, dressing in his previously thrown clothes. As he did so, the Queen wrapped the sheets on her previously naked form, ensuring he would see no further part of her, for he had lost the privilege to see what was beneath the crown and gowns, both inside and outside. He would deal with the Queen from here on out.  
As he placed the last of his clothing on, he opened his mouth to speak but then seemed to think better of it, for he quickly closed it. He gave a half bow to the Queen before leaving. It was only when the doors closed that Calanthe let the sheet fall, and laid back down on the bed, tears falling freely. 


End file.
